


Warmth

by KyoBe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Fluff, I tried to write fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoBe/pseuds/KyoBe
Summary: It was late at night. Warmth? What kind of warmth?🌼Well I tried. I'm not really good at making stories. I did this late at night just because I randomly thought of fluff. W h y-I also don't know why Nagisa is here.To clarify, I wrote this at 2:00.a.m. Instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this story, I guess. I still don't know what I just typed. I can't take things too seriously.

It was only the 2 of them. 

And 1 other person but they decided not to call them out. 

The sky colour was filled with dark red and black shades. The sky is like that every single day, since The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. 

Gosh that's a long name. 

They were heading to a building that surprisingly doesn't look like it's going to collapse towards the ground. 

Kamukura was holding some soft and warm blankets because the days has been cold lately. 

They went in the small looking apartment. They picked the first floor because it's the closest and they didn't want to climb the stairs and be tired. They also didn't want to waste much time because for some reason, time either goes really fast or really slow. 

The clock showed 12:28.P.M.

They decided maybe they could eat and watch a short movie.

Kamukura placed the blanket neatly on the side of the couch and helped make some drinks and snacks for them to enjoy while watching the movie.

He asked Servant to prepare the movie and rest on the couch. 

He did what he was told while Kamukura continue making the drinks and preparing the snacks. 

"Hello there" The Servant waved at the blue haired boy's direction. 

The blue haired boy came out of his hiding spot (which is behind the wall) and faced him, "How long have you noticed me?!" he asked with visible confusion on his face. 

"For quite some time now. If you don't want to go back to the place, that's fine. You could stay in the extra empty room to rest. There is a blanket for you. If you're hungry you can take this plate". He finished talking and offered the plate of cookies to the blue haired boy. 

The blue haired boy decided not to question what the flipping pancakes just happened and take the plate of cookies and enter the empty room. He was tired anyways. 

The clock was 01:01.P.M.

The Servant sat down and tried picking a movie, however he accidentally slowly drift to sleep. 

Kamukura came back with the food and drinks and lay it on the small table infront of the TV. 

He put on a movie and poured a cup of orange juice. The choice of drink was tea and orange juice but he just decided to drink what was the closest to him. Which was the orange juice 🍹. 

He sat next to Servant and placed the blanket on both of them. They both snuggled for warmth because the air decided to be cold. 

It was a comfortable snuggle and they both slept with peace and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reading this till the end! Have a great day/night.
> 
> Also I tried to type their birthday(kinda) in the random time.
> 
> I feel very sorry for anyone who read this-


End file.
